Seconde chance
by Spikygirl
Summary: Fic basé sur les personnages de la série Dawson's creek
1. Chapter 1

Joey arrivait au lycée comme tous les matins quand elle aperçut Dawson. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, celui-ci se dirigea rapidement vers elle.  
Dawson : Salut, Joey !  
Joey, un sourire au lèvre : Salut …euh…tu peux me rappeler ton nom ?  
Dawson, sourit à son tour : Ok, je l'ai bien mérité.  
Joey et lui se regardèrent. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un peu de temps ensemble. En effet, le jeune homme était tombé amoureux d'une nouvelle arrivée à la rentrée. Sa nouvelle voisine : Jennifer Lindley. Joey ne la connaissait pas beaucoup mais puisqu'elle rendait Dawson heureux, cela devait être une fille bien.  
Joey : Te rends tu comptes que depuis que tu m'as laissé tomber pour papillonner, j'ai été obligé de faire ami ami avec Witter, pour ne pas me retrouver toute seule.  
Dawson sourit à cette évocation. En effet, Joey et Pacey étaient loin de s'apprécier, et il ne doutait pas que leur conversation devait être assez sarcastique. D'ailleurs, en parlant du loup, Dawson vit Pacey approchait un sourire lui étirant les zygomatiques.  
Pacey : Mon Dieu, ne serais-ce pas le fameux Dawson Leery ? Celui qui fut mon meilleur ami, il était un temps.   
Dawson : Ok, toi aussi tu t'y mets.  
Pacey : Normal ! Je comprends que les lèvres de Miss Lindley soient plus attrayantes qu'une conversation avec moi. Mais du coup, Potter et moi, on est obligé de se tenir compagnie.  
Joey : Exactement ce que je lui disais. Il a tendance à oublier à quel point, tu es insupportable !  
Dawson reconnut aussitôt le dialogue habituel entre Joey et Pacey,cependant il remarqua une différence de ton. Oui, le ton de Joey était amical. Dawson fronça les sourcils.  
Dawson : Je me suis déconnecté combien de temps de la réalité ?  
Ces deux amis le regardèrent, surpris.  
Pacey : Et bien cela fait trois mois que tu sors avec Jen donc je dirais trois mois.  
Joey : Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?  
Dawson : Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être entré dans la quatrième dimension.   
Pacey : Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.  
Dawson : Je veux en venir à vous deux, on dirait que vous avez finalement réussi à devenir amis.  
Joey, Pacey, en même temps : Amis, amis ! C'est vite dit !  
Pacey : Mais bon, il a bien fallu que j'admettes que la petite Potter quand elle fait l'effort de sourire, elle est plutôt de bonne compagnie.   
Joey : Oui, et Witter n'est pas aussi agaçant que je le pensais.  
Ils eurent un sourire complice, et Dawson se rendit compte qu'ils étaient vraiment devenus amis pendant ces trois mois.  
Dawson : Et bien, je suis content de voir que vous ayez trouvé une oreille pour vous épancher. Je me sentais un peu coupable de vous avoir délaissé mais maintenant une partie de ma culpabilité s'est envolé.   
Joey : Tu ne t'en tireras pas à si bon compte Dawson Leery.  
Mais Dawson fut sauvé par la sonnerie qui indiquait le début des cours.  
Dawson : Pace, Jo, on en reparlera plus tard.

En arrivant dans le cours de Mr Petersen, Dawson prit place à côté de Jen qui était déjà arrivée.  
Dawson : Salut, mon amour !  
Jen : Salut, Dawson. Où étais tu passé, je ne t'ai pas vu avant les cours ?  
Dawson : Je me faisais passer un savon par Pacey et Joey.  
Jen lui sourit, elle connaissait tout des deux amis de Dawson même si elle ne les avait que très peu vu.  
Jen : Ils t'en veulent un peu de passer autant de temps avec moi.  
Dawson : Si on peut dire mais grâce a cela, l'improbable s'est produit apparemment.  
Jen, leva un sourcil surpris : Ah ! Bon quoi ?  
Dawson : Joey et Pacey sont devenus amis.  
Mais Jen n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, Mr Peterson venait de se racler la gorge et se caresser la moustache, signe que le cours allait commencé.  
Mr Peterson : Commençons le cours ! Même si il y a de fortes chances que cela ne vous serve pas à grand-chose dans le futur.

Le midi, Joey rejoignit Pacey à la cafétéria prenant au passage un plateau sur lequel la cuisinière déposa une assiette de tartiflette.  
Pacey : Alors Potter, que penses-tu d'aller faire un tour ensemble après les cours ?  
Joey, taquine : Puisque, je n'ai personne d'autres que toi, j'accepte l'offre.  
Pacey, faussement vexé : Je t'oblige pas !   
Joey : Arrête de bouder, Pacey !  
Pacey lui fit son plus charmant sourire. A ce moment-là, Dawson et Jen les rejoignirent.  
Pacey : Dawson Leery, mon ami ! Tu nous ramènes un ange!  
Jen lui sourit. Et Pacey porta la main à son cœur comme touché par une flèche imaginaire.  
Pacey : Jen, tu me sauves, moi qui étais obligé de passer le repas avec la fille qui a le plus mauvais caractère de la planète.  
Joey lui lança un coup de poing dans le bras qui soutira une grimace de douleur à Pacey.  
Pacey :Tu vois qu'est-ce que je disais ?  
Jen : Tu l'as un peu cherché.   
Joey : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Jen, il se venge. N'est-ce pas, Pacey ?  
Pacey, innocemment : Quoi, moi ? Jamais !  
Dawson : Arrêtez vous deux, même amis, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêchez de vous chercher querelle.  
Joey et Pacey : Mais, on est pas amis, on se supporte mutuellement !  
Puis ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent en même temps d'un rire complice. Jen étais un peu surprise car Dawson lui avait dit que c'est deux-là étais comme chien et chat mais à les voir agir ainsi, on aurait dit les meilleurs amis du monde.  
Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et après le groupe se sépara pour aller en cours.

Après les cours, Pacey rejoignit Joey pour aller se promener en ville comme ils avaient prévu. Il l'a retrouva devant le lycée. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le centre-ville. En voyant qu'un cirque s'était installé en ville, Joey ne pu s'empêcher de lui lancer une taquinerie.  
Joey : Eh Witter ! Regarde ta famille est revenue te chercher.  
Pacey : Ha ! Ha ! Mais t'es une comique, Potter, t'as fait l'école du rire.  
Joey : Mais c'est qu'il serait vexé, le petit monsieur.  
Pacey : Je vais te montrer si je suis un petit …   
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir, car il fut percuté de plein fouet par quelqu'un.  
Pacey : Eh ! Mais, vous pouvez pas regardez où vous allé !  
Il regarda pour voir le malotru qui l'avait percuté et vit une jeune fille blonde. Pacey l'a trouva très jolie.  
Fille : Désolée ! Je cherchais le chemin de la pharmacie.  
Pacey : Non, c'est rien. C'est moi qui suis désolé.  
Joey le regarda, en souriant.  
Joey : Peut-être qu'on peut t'aider ?   
Fille : Merci, c'est très gentil. Je suis nouvelle en ville. Je me présente, je m'appelle Andie McPhee.  
Joey : Moi, c'est Joey et l'énergumène à côté de moi s'appelle Pacey.  
Andie : Enchantée !  
Pacey : euh ! Si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner jusqu'à la pharmacie.  
Andie, gênée : Je ne veux pas vous déranger.  
Pacey : Mais non, ça ne me gêne pas du tout.  
Andie : Dans ce cas, je veux bien.  
Pacey : Bon, alors on fait comme ça. Potter, on se voit demain.  
Joey : Oui, bye. Ravie de t'avoir rencontré Andie, je suppose qu'on se reverra au lycée.  
Andie : Oui. Au revoir, Joey.  
Pacey et Andie s'en allèrent, laissant Joey seule. Celle-ci était heureuse, Pacey avait l'air sous le charme d'Andie et cette dernière lui semblait une fille bien. Et elle était contente que Pacey trouve une fille bien, il le méritait mais elle se serait coupée la langue plutôt que de lui avouer. Elle allait rentrer chez elle, quand elle fut attirée par une affichette. « Exposition de peinture : « Les miroirs feraient bien de réfléchir avant de renvoyer les images ». Elle trouva le thème intéressant et décida de faire un crochet pas le musée d'art moderne.

Tout en allant à la pharmacie, Pacey et Andie se parlaient à bâton rompu.  
Pacey : Et donc tu débarques de Providence ?  
Andie : Oui  
Pacey : Ca va te changeait t'atterrir dans une petite ville comme Capeside.  
Andie : Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a des choses bizarres, comme le fait que tu appelles ta petite amie par son nom de famille.  
Pacey ne voyait pas de quelle petite amie elle pouvait parler puis quand il réalisa qu'elle parlait de Joey, il éclata de rire.   
Andie, légèrement vexée : Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?  
Pacey : Non, mais c'est rien. Tu as cru que Joey était ma petite amie, c'est ce qui m'a fait rire.  
Andie, surprise : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.  
Pacey : C'est juste une amie enfin je veux dire, elle et moi, c'est l'huile et le feu. On a mis quinze ans pour avoir des relations civilisées.  
Andie : Oh, pourtant vous aviez l'air très amis.  
Pacey : Disons qu'on s'est rapprochés dernièrement mais bon passons, et toi qu'est-ce qui t'amènes as déménagé de Providence en plein milieu d'année.  
Andie : Oh, ma mère a quelques problèmes de santé, donc ma mère et moi ont est venu s'installés ici pour qu'elle se repose.   
Pacey : J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave.  
Andie : Non ! Non ! Mais, parlons d'autres choses.  
Pacey n'insista pas et ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la pharmacie.  
Andie : Bon ben nous voilà arrivés.  
Pacey : Oui, j'ai étais ravi de te rencontrer et j'espère te revoir très vite.  
Andie : Moi aussi.  
Il lui posa un léger baiser sur la joue ce qui la troubla plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Ce garçon était vraiment adorable et ce qui ne gâchait rien, il était très mignon.  
Pacey, quant à lui, s'en alla d'un pas léger, cette fille lui plaisait énormément et il avait l'impression qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente lui non plus.

Le lendemain, Pacey pressait le pas pour aller au lycée ce qui était pourtant loin d'être son habitude, mais il était pressé de revoir Andie. Sur le chemin, il rencontra Joey.   
Pacey, d'une voix doucereuse : Salut, Potter !  
Joey, soupira : Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
Pacey, faisant l'innocent : Moi, rien. On ne peut plus être aimable sans être soupçonné d'intention….  
Il vit Joey le regarder fixement, une lueur sarcastique dans le regard.  
Pacey : Bon, d'accord. Tu pourrais me prêter ta fiche de lecture qu'il fallait faire pour le cours de Peterson.  
Joey acquiesça, et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche du devoir en question. Quand elle le trouva, elle lui tendit sans néanmoins lui lancer un regard plein de reproche.  
Pacey : Je sais ce que tu penses, Potter mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
Joey : Pacey, sérieusement, tu m'avais promis que si je t'aidais dans tes études, tu ferais tous tes devoirs en contrepartie.  
Pacey : Oui, je sais et je te remercie de m'aider comme tu le fais. Mais hier soir, je n'ai pas pu faire mes devoirs. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à Andie, tu sais cette fille qu'on à rencontrer hier ?  
Joey, sourit : Oui, Pacey, je m'en rappelle. Tu m'as d'ailleurs planté en beauté.  
Pacey, lui fit son regard de chien battu : Je suis désolé, Potter.  
Joey se sentit subitement mal à l'aise de voir Pacey l'a fixée ainsi, détourna le regard.  
Joey : C'est bon, tu es pardonné !  
Pacey, triomphant : Je savais que tu pouvais pas te fâché contre moi.  
Et il l'a pris par les épaules. Mais Joey se retira de son étreinte, faussement boudeuse.  
Joey : Je peux encore changer d'avis. Mais parle-moi plutôt de ta nouvelle conquête ?  
Pacey : Ce n'est pas ma nouvelle conquête…  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir car ils furent rejoints par Jen et Dawson qui arrivaient eux aussi devant le lycée. Ils se saluèrent et échangèrent quelques mots quand Pacey aperçut Andie. Il s'excusa auprès des autres et les quitta précipitamment.

Andie vit Pacey se dirigeait vers elle. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ce garçon lui plaisait, c'était indéniable.  
Andie : Salut, Pacey.  
Pacey : Salut, Andie.  
Il lui décocha le plus charmant sourire qu'elle ait jamais vu.

Pendant ce temps, Dawson et Jen qui étaient resté avec Joey, se regardèrent surpris quand ils virent Pacey se dirigeait vers une jeune fille blonde qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.  
Dawson : Mais qui est la fille avec Pacey ?  
Joey : C'est une nouvelle venue en ville. Elle s'appelle Andie McPhee. On la rencontrait hier, elle cherchait la pharmacie. Et je dois ajouter que Pacey est tombé sous le charme de la demoiselle.  
Jen: Et j'ai l'impression que c'est réciproque.  
Ils se sourirent tous les trois. Même si Joey se sentait un peu exclu de ce moment de complicité. Elle sentait bien que Dawson et Jen partageait beaucoup plus.

Pacey et Andie était assez nerveux mais Pacey se décida à parler le premier.   
Pacey : Je me demandais si tu avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?  
Andie : Non, non rien du tout.  
Pacey : Alors que dirais-tu, pour ton premier vendredi soir à Capeside, de goûter aux joies d'un charmant dîner, d'un cinéma et pour finir d'une promenade sur la jetée en compagnie d'un charmant jeune homme.  
Andie, malicieuse : Ah oui ! Qui donc ?   
Pacey : Touché !  
Andie lui fit un sourire innocent.   
Andie, plus sérieuse : J'en serais très heureuse.   
Pacey : Alors, je passe te prendre chez toi à 18h30   
Andie, légèrement paniquée : Non, non, rejoignons nous plutôt en ville.  
Pacey, étonné : Comme tu préfères.  
Andie, rassurée : Bien ! Bien ! Alors où nous donnons nous rendez-vous ?  
Pacey : Tu connais le Ice House ?  
Andie : Oui, je suis passé devant hier.  
Pacey : Alors, c'est entendu, rejoignons nous là-bas.  
Ils se regardèrent en souriant, heureux d'être simplement ensemble. Puis la cloche sonna et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le hall du lycée. Ils se séparèrent devant la salle de cours d'Andie. Pacey la regarda encore un instant, puis voyant Joey passait à côté de lui, il la rejoignit.  
Pacey : Voilà, ma camarade de cours préféré.  
Il passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules, Joey lui fit un sourire et ils s'éloignèrent en direction de leur salle de classe. Andie, les vit partir tous les deux et sentit un léger pincement au cœur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, Pacey, lui avait assuré que lui et Joey n'étaient qu'amis, mais ils avaient une telle complicité.


	2. Chapter 2

La journée de cours terminée, Dawson alla attendre Jen devant le lycée. Celle-ci le rejoignit peu après, et l'embrassa tendrement. trois mois ensemble.  
Dawson : Alors, es-tu prête pour ce soir ?  
Jen : Oui, je le suis.  
Dawson : Tu verras, je nous ai prévu quelque chose de spécial pour nous  
Jen : Arrête de me faire languir. Dis moi en plus.  
Dawson : Non, non, tu verras par toi-même.  
Jen : Tu sais que je suis capable de te torturer pour te faire parler.  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Car ils furent interrompus par des cris sauvages. Ils se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit. Et découvrirent deux garçons entrain de se battre comme des chiffonniers.  
Dawson : Viens, allons y, Jen ! Le spectacle n'en vaut pas la peine.  
Jen, ne l'avait pas écouté : Et mais c'est Cliff Elliott et un de ses amis.  
Dawson : Oh, oui, peut-être, mais bon je ne te savais pas aussi curieuse.  
Jen : Quoi ? Non, c'est juste que je suis étonnée. Ce garçon avait l'air si doux.  
Dawson, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix : Ah bon ! Parce que tu le connais si bien que ça, toi, Cliff Elliott.   
Jen, amusée : Ne sois pas jaloux, mon cœur. Tu sais bien que tu es le seul homme de ma vie.  
Elle l'embrassa et ils s'éloignèrent de la bagarre.

Le soir, Pacey se rendit au Ice House. Arrivés là-bas, il constata que Andie n'était pas encore arrivée. Mais, il vit Joey entrain de servir au bar, et se dirigea dans sa direction. Il constata qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle était s'occupé de la commande d'un couple. Il resta à la contempler pendant une fraction de seconde puis se décida à engager la conversation, quand il vit le couple s'éloigner du bar.   
Pacey : Eh ! Potter.  
Joey se retourna, surprise de voir Pacey, ici.  
Joey : Pacey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?   
Pacey : J'attends, Andie, on a rendez-vous pour manger.  
Joey sentit comme une pointe de déception l'a traversé de manière inexplicable.  
Joey : Ok, alors comme ça, t'as enfin réussi à te dégoter une fille qui veuille bien de toi ?  
Pacey : Oui, que veux-tu ? Il existe des filles qui ont du goût.  
Joey, hochant la tête : Oui, mais pourtant je ne m'explique pas ce phénomène. Andie à l'air d'une fille intelligente.  
A ce moment-là, Bessie sortit des cuisines.  
Bessie : Pacey, tu es encore venu distraire ma petite sœur dans son travail.  
Joey, rigolant : Non, Bessie. Tiens-toi bien, Pacey a un rendez-vous galant.  
Bessie : Eh ! Pacey, bien joué !  
Pacey, un petit air triomphant : Merci, et en plus elle est superbe.  
Bessie : Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail et toi aussi, Joey alors ne te laisse pas trop distraire.  
Joey : Oui, Bessie.  
Bessie les laissa tout les deux. Ils échangeaient quelques plaisanteries quand Andie arriva. Elle les vit tous les deux entrain de rire de bon cœur et elle eut a nouveau ce léger pincement. Elle les observa quelques minutes silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que Pacey remarque enfin sa présence. Il lui adressa un large sourire, et se dirigea vers elle.

Pendant ce temps, Dawson se dirigeait vers la maison de Mme Ryan. Il se souvenait que petit, lui, Pacey et Joey n'aurait approché cette maison pour rien au monde tellement ils avaient peur de la propriétaire. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses étaient différentes. Il sourit, il était fou de Jen, il était si heureux depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Et il lui avait préparé une soirée des plus romantiques pour leur trois mois. Il frappa la porte et c'est Mme Ryan qui lui ouvrit.  
Mme Ryan : Bonsoir, Mr Leery.  
Dawson : Bonsoir, Mme Ryan. Je viens chercher Jennifer.  
Mme Ryan : Je sais, j'espère que vous n'allez pas me la ramener trop tard.  
Dawson : Non, madame.  
Jennifer arriva à ce moment-là, le sauvant de l'interrogatoire de sa grand-mère. Dawson savait que la grand-mère de Jen était assez suspicieuse à son égard parce qu'elle croyait que Joey et lui avait transformé sa chambre en lupanar. Et aussi vis-à-vis du passé de Jen. Elle embrassa sa grand-mère sur la joue et prit la main de Dawson.   
Jen : Alors, où m'emmènes-tu ? Beau prince !   
Dawson : Pas très loin.  
Jen lui lança un regard surpris. Puis après avoir fait quelques mètres, elle aperçut une table dressé au près du ponton avec des s.   
Jen : Dawson, c'est si romantique…

Pacey et Andie dînaient au Ice House, ils apprenaient à se connaître et discuter de leurs vies respectives.  
Pacey : Et donc, je suis le mouton noir de la famille Witter.  
Andie : A ce point !  
Pacey : Oh ! Oui, et toi parle-moi de toi, de ta famille. Pourquoi avez-vous emménagé à Capeside ?  
Andie : C'est une longue histoire, Pacey !  
Pacey : Racontes, j'aime les longues histoires surtout quand elle sont racontés par une jolie fille.  
Andie sentit le roue lui montait aux joues.  
Andie : Pour commencer, disons que toute ma famille n'a pas emménagé à Capeside.  
Pacey sourcilla, légèrement intrigué mais il ne l'interrompit pas.  
Andie : Il y a juste ma mère et moi. Mon père et mon frère Jack sont restés à Providence.  
Et elle lui raconta son histoire : L'accident de voiture, la mort de son frère aîné Tim et enfin la dépression profonde de sa mère qui les avaient conduites toutes les deux ici.  
Andie : Mon père qui préfère se voilait la vérité est resté à Providence et mon frère voulait venir avec nous mais mon père ne lui a pas laissé le choix.   
Pacey : Dis-moi, tu es loin d'avoir eu une vie facile.  
Andie: Oui, disons que je préfère ne pas m'attarder sur le sujet en règle générale mais je me suis sentie si bien avec toi…  
Pacey : Et bien, c'est quand tu veux.   
Andie, avec un sourire : Merci ! Mais du coup il est trop tard pour le cinéma.  
Pacey : Et bien se sera pour une prochaine fois.  
Andie : Il y aura une prochaine fois, alors ?  
Pacey : Sans aucun doute. Et si on allait faire une balade sur la jetée avant de rentrer.  
Andie : Avec plaisir !  
Ils se levèrent, puis sortirent sous le regard de Joey. Ils avaient l'air vraiment heureux ensemble, se surprit-elle à penser.

Jen été nichée dans les bras de Dawson. Elle était vraiment amoureuse de ce garçon. Il était si gentil, si romantique…Il lui avait d'abord préparer un somptueux dîner et maintenant, cette balade en barque. Tout était si parfait que les mots sortir tous seuls de sa bouche.  
Jen : Je t'aime, Dawson.  
Il l'a regarda un instant pour être sûr de ce qu'il avait cru entendre. Puis quand il vit le regard de Jen, tout fut limpide.  
Dawson : Je t'aime, Jen.  
Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement, ce baiser avait une nouvelle saveur. Il avait le goût délicieux d'un amour partagé. 

Joey rentrait du travail, perdue dans ses pensées, quand elle aperçut Andie et Pacey auprès de la jetée. Elle les observa et quand elle vit Pacey se penchait et embrassait tendrement Andie. Elle détourna le regard et malgré elle, une larme coula sur sa joue. Mais pourquoi se demanda-t-elle ? Etais-ce parce qu'elle savait que désormais rien ne serait plus pareil, parce que désormais elle serait seule. Elle avait déjà perdue Dawson, et maintenant Pacey. Pourquoi n'avait-elle personne, elle ?


	3. Chapter 3

Le lundi matin arriva et comme elle s'en doutait, Joey n'avait vu ni Dawson ni Pacey du week-end. Désormais, elle ne faisait plus partie des priorités. Elle arriva d'un pas traînant au lycée. Elle aperçut de loin Dawson et Jen, mais elle n'eut pas le cœur a affronté leurs papouilles. Elle fit demi-tour, et tomba nez à nez avec Abby Morgan, la vipère du lycée.   
Abby : Tiens, mais qui vois-je, Joey Potter ?  
Joey : Oh ! Mais que vois-je une mégère ?  
Abby : Ne sois pas si sarcastique, tu auras bien besoin de nouveaux amis.  
Joey, énervée : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
Abby : Et bien maintenant que tes deux nazes de copains se sont trouvés des copines, Miss Potter n'existe plus à leurs yeux.  
Joey, hurlant : De quoi tu te mêles ?  
Abby partit en ricanant. Joey devait admettre qu'elle avait touché juste et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Et apparemment tout le monde était déjà au courant pour Pacey et Andie. Joey se morigéna intérieurement, depuis quand prêté t-elle attention aux insinuations de cette petite peste. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. Elle avait cours avec Pacey et Andie, elle saurait enfin si elle était pour de bon sur la touche. Quand elle rentra dans la salle, elle les vit tous les deux entrain de s'embrasser. Elle alla s'asseoir à sa table et sortit ses affaires. Cela faisait 5 minutes qu'elle était arrivé et ni Pacey, ni Andie ne lui avaient adressé la parole. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient même pas remarqués sa présence. Quand Mr Petersen arriva, ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre, et ce fut seulement à ce moment que Pacey finit par remarquer Joey assît non loin d'eux. Il lui fit un petit sourire et un clin d'œil, mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle avait la voix d'Abby Morgan qui lui trottait dans la tête. Elle sentit une boule dans sa gorge, elle était irrémédiablement seule, désormais.

Joey était entrain de sortir les poubelles du Ice House, et comme elle le faisait depuis un mois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Pacey et Dawson menait leur barque, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils lui avaient complètement tournés le dos. Ils passaient leur repas de midi tous ensemble bien que pour Joey, ces moments-là étaient de vrais instants de tortures. Mais, en dehors du lycée, elle était seule. Les garçons passaient tout leur temps libres avec leurs petites amies. Elle n'arrivait pas à leur en vouloir car elle savait bien qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte de la solitude dans laquelle elle se retrouvait. Elle en était là de ses pensées quand elle entendit Bessie l'appeler. Cette dernière lui demanda de s'occuper d'une cliente affublée d'une immense choucroute à la place des cheveux. Joey se dirigea vers elle, pensant revenir aux années 80. Elle était entrain de servir sa cliente quand elle aperçut Pacey et Andie passer devant le restaurant.

Andie était si heureuse avec Pacey, cela faisait déjà un mois que son histoire avec lui avait commencé. Ils s'entendaient à merveille et tous ses doutes s'étaient envolés. Il venait tout le temps la voir et la soutenir. Il était vraiment merveilleux avec elle, même si par moment elle le sentait ailleurs mais il ne lui avait rien dit. Ils passèrent devant le Ice House et Pacey vit Joey entrain de servir une cliente ridiculement coiffée. Il se prit à penser que Joey lui manquait, ils n'avaient pas passés beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis qu'il sortait avec Andie. Il apprécié la compagnie d'Andie mais ces petits jeux verbaux avec Joey lui manquaient, ils avaient réussis à devenir amis et leur amitié était importante à ses yeux. Cependant Andie avait besoin de lui, et en tant que petit ami, il se devait d'être présent à ses côtés chaque fois qu'elle en ressentait le besoin.  
Andie : Et si on allait manger une glace ?  
Pacey : Bonne idée.  
Il ne remarqua pas l'expression de tristesse qui se peignit sur le visage de Joey car lui et Andie s'éloignaient déjà. 

Pendant ce temps-là, Jen et Dawson se promenaient eux aussi dans le centre-ville quand ils firent une rencontre dont Jen se serait bien passé. En effet, quand elle aperçut le garçon brun qui arrivait en face d'eux au bras d'Abby, elle crispa son poing.  
Le garçon : Mais, pincez-moi, je rêve ! C'est donc là que Jenny était passé ! Comme le monde est petit.  
Jen : Ah mon grand regret, si je pouvais je mettrais des océans entre nous.  
Dawson était un peu perdue. Il ne connaissait pas ce garçon à l'air arrogant qui avait l'air de si bien connaître Jen.  
Dawson : Jen, qui est ce type.  
Jen : Drue Valentine, le pire type de New York.  
Drue : Tu me vexes là, Jenny. On s'entendait si bien avant.  
Jen : Ca suffit Drue, c'est une époque révolue et on peut savoir qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans notre ville…  
Jetant un coup d'œil à Abby qui n'avait encore rien dit jusque là ce qui se révélait un record personnel.  
Drue : Oh ! Et bien, je venais rendre visite à ma mère, elle habite ici maintenant. Elle s'occupe du Yacht Club. Et j'ai rencontré cette charmante personne qui m'a proposé de me faire visiter.  
Abby, ricanant : Oui. Mais le faîtes que tu connaisses Jen Lindley n'est pas un point en ta faveur, elle ne traîne qu'avec des pauvres types comme Dawson.  
Drue lui lança un regard complice. Il tendit la main à Dawson.  
Drue : Tu es Dawson, je suppose.   
Dawson : Tu supposes bien.  
Jen : Je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre tout les deux, vous êtes aussi diabolique l'un que l'autre.  
Drue : Je sens que ce séjour va se révéler plus intéressant qu'il n'y paraît. Je suis sûre que Dawson, serait ravie d'apprendre deux trois trucs sur ton compte Lindley…  
Il ne put finir sa phrase car Jen venait de lui envoyer une gifle magistrale en pleine figure.  
Jen, menaçante : Je t'interdis, tu m'entends bien, je t'interdis de t'approcher de moi, de Dawson ou de l'un de mes amis. Tu as compris ?  
Jen, s'approcha de son oreille et murmura : Sinon, tu pourrais avoir de très, très gros problèmes. N'oublie pas que moi aussi, je connais ton passé.   
Drue, grognant : Ok, Lindley. De toute façon, je ne reste qu'une semaine, ce patelin est vraiment minable. Il n'y a que de pauvres pèquenauds qui vivent ici.  
Abby se retourna vers Drue, et il l'a regarda avec mépris.  
Drue : Moi, je file. J'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça.  
Abby : Mais Drue, attends-moi.  
Il partit avec Abby qui lui trottinait derrière.  
Jen : Bon débarras !  
Dawson, imperturbable : Faudra quand même m'expliquer un jour.  
Jen, l'embrassant : Ca n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine, ce n'est qu'un moustique, un simple petit moustique que je viens d'écraser. Et si on allait manger un morceau au Ice House ?  
Dawson, intrigué : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis pourtant sûr que cette histoire ferait un film intéressant.  
Jen, amusée : Dawson, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu voies un scénario dans toute histoire qui se passe.  
Dawson, avec fougue : Parce que c'est ça le cinéma, des instants de vie.  
Jen, rigolant de plus belle : Et bien pour l'instant le titre du film, c'est « Jen meurt d'inanition car son copain se prends pour Spielberg ».  
Dawson : Bon, on y va.

Joey, Bessie et Bodie était à table. Ils mangeaient silencieusement, regardant une émission à la télé dans laquelle un homme jouait du biniou quand Bessie demanda à sa sœur si cette dernière pouvait aller lui faire une course à Providence le samedi qui suivait.  
Bessie : Tu comprends avec Alexander, je ne peux pas y aller moi-même.  
Joey, gémissant : Bessie, je vais être obligé d'attendre le bus pendant des heures pour revenir.  
Bessie : Et bien, ne peux-tu pas demander à Pacey de t'amener là-bas avec la voiture de son père ?  
Joey acquiesça en silence mais se doutait que Pacey aurait probablement d'autres projets que celui de lui servir de chauffeur.

Le vendredi matin, Joey alla trouver Pacey, histoire d'être fixée sur son sort. Elle le trouva avec Andie comme d'habitude. Ils lui sourirent tous les deux quand ils la virent arrivé dans leur direction.  
Joey : Salut, vous deux !  
Pacey : Salut, Joey.  
Andie semblait nerveuse comme toujours, Joey avait toujours une drôle d'impression quand elle était à proximité d'Andie.  
Andie : Salut, Joey. Bon, je dois filée, j'ai un cours qui va commencer.  
Joey se retourna vers Pacey, l'air intriguée.  
Joey : Est-ce une impression où ta petite amie me fuit comme la peste.  
Pacey, étonné : Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Andie t'adore.  
Joey : Oui, bon passons. Si je suis là, c'est pour te demander un petit service.  
Pacey, méfiant : Lequel Potter ?  
Joey, faisant sa mine de chien battu : Et bien Bessie m'a demandé d'aller lui faire une course à Providence…  
Pacey : Et tu voudrais que je t'y emmènes en voiture.  
Joey : Oui, voilà tu as tout compris.  
Pacey : D'accord, quand as-tu besoin d'un chauffeur ?  
Joey, avec une moue : Demain ?  
Pacey, faisant une légère grimace : Aïe, demain ça tombe mal. J'ai promis à Andie de passer la journée avec elle.  
Joey : Bon, j'ai compris. Et bien, demain quand serait entrain de me gelé à attendre pendant de longues heures, mon bus. J'espère que tu seras pris d'immenses remords.  
Pacey : Mais, si tu peux remettre cela à un autre jour, je serais ravi de t'y conduire.  
Joey : Non, je ne peux pas remettre ça.  
Pacey, avec un sourire : Tu m'en veux pas trop ?  
Joey : Si, énormément !  
Et elle lui tira la langue. Il sourit et elle s'éloigna. Elle savait pourtant bien qu'il ne pourrait pas même elle avait quand même de la peine. Avant son histoire avec Andie, il aurait dit oui sans hésiter. Et bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas demandé à Dawson puisque celui-ci n'avait pas encore son permis non plus. De plus, lui aussi serait probablement trop occupé.  
Le samedi matin, Joey se leva de bonne heure pour prendre le bus pour Providence. Elle était vraiment très déprimé par la perspective de passé la journée seule encore une fois, à Providence de plus. La journée allait être longue, elle prit un petit-déjeuner rapide. Puis Bessie la déposa dans le centre. Elle prit son ticket, se dirigea vers la station de bus et attendit le sien. Quand il arriva, elle jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, juste au cas où. Elle ne vit rien, et la mine déçue monta à bord. 

Pacey culpabilisait un peu d'avoir laissé tombé Joey, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Andie était sa priorité, elle était si fragile, il ne pouvait la décevoir. Il était vraiment bien avec elle pourtant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à tombé amoureux. Il y avait cru au début mais plus leur relation avançait, plus il comprenait que ce qu'il ressentait n'était pas de l'amour avec un grand A. Mais, il se dit qu'avec le temps cela viendra. Il soupira et frappa à la porte. Andie l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.  
Andie : Bonjour, mon amour.  
Pacey : Salut, mon cœur.  
Andie : Tu as l'air préoccupé ?   
Pacey, mentant : Non, non tout va bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas.  
Andie : Alors qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui ?  
Pacey lui fit un sourire.

Jen et Dawson était entrain de regarder un film dans la chambre de celui-ci. Jen baillé aux corneilles mais Dawson semblait hypnotisé.  
Jen, geignant : Dawson, ce film est d'un ennui mortel !  
Dawson, la regarda ahuri : Tu plaisantes ? Ce film est génial. C'est une œuvre magistral de ce réalisateur.  
Jen : Si tu le dis, mais je t'aurais bien proposé un programme plus divertissant.   
Dawson, intrigué : Ah, oui quoi ?  
Jen se rapprocha de lui et se blottit dans ses bras.  
Jen : Et bien de t'occupé un petit peu plus de moi.  
Dawson : Ca me plait bien comme programme.  
Il l'embrassa et elle le regarda, une lueur dans les yeux.  
Jen : Dawson ?  
Dawson : Oui, quoi chérie ?  
Jen : J'ai très envie de toi.  
Dawson, étonné : Quoi, tu veux dire…  
Jen : Oui, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. J'ai envie que tu me fasses l'amour enfin si tu es d'accord.  
Dawson : Bien sûr que je suis d'accord mais tu es sûre de toi. Je veux dire tu m'as dis au début de notre relation que tu voulais oublié ton passé et te sentir…  
Jen, l'interrompant : Je sais ce que j'ai dit mais je suis prête maintenant.  
Dawson : Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu ne le regrettes pas.  
Jen, d'un air docte : Vivons pleinement nos erreurs sinon nous ne serons jamais pourquoi il ne fallait pas les commettre.  
Dawson : Puisque tu le dis.  
Il l'a regarda alors avec une lueur gourmande dans les yeux et se pencha pour l'embrasser, le baiser se faisait de plus en plus intime. Jen l'interrompit, haletante.  
Jen : Dawson, tu as ce qu'il faut ?  
Dawson, après une demi seconde : Oui, oui. Mon père m'en fourni depuis mon quinzième anniversaire, il se la joue père cool et responsable.  
Jen : Dawson ?  
Dawson : hum ?  
Jen : Tais toi !  
Et l'embrassa fougueusement. Et ils laissèrent libre cours à leur amour et leur passion contenue depuis des mois.

Joey était assise à la terrasse d'un café. Le prochain bus ne passait que dans une heure et demi alors pour s'occuper un peu, elle avait décidé d'aller prendre un café et de lire un livre. La compagnie y était nettement plus agréable qu'à la station. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées comme il lui arrivé très souvent ces derniers temps, c'est pourquoi elle ne vit pas la voiture décapotable qui arrivait en face et qui venait de percuter un réverbère. Des cris la tirèrent brusquement de ses pensées, elle leva les yeux et la vit enfin, elle arrivait à toute vitesse droit sur elle. Elle était pétrifiée, et n'arrivait plus à bouger. Elle aurait voulu crier, courir, fuir mais son cerveau ne communiquait plus avec aucune partie de son corps. Elle entendit un cri sur sa droite, elle ressentit une immense douleur lui traversait le corps puis ce fut le noir.


	4. Chapter 4

Jen et Dawson étaient blotti l'un contre l'autre. Ils arboraient un air émerveillé tout les deux.  
Dawson : C'était whouah ! Je veux dire c'était génial.  
Jen : Merci. Je dois dire que pour quelqu'un sans expérience, tu m'as surprise et dans le bon sens du terme.  
Dawson, crânant : Si je fais si bien l'amour, c'est que je me suis longtemps entraîné tout seul.  
Jen se mis à rire et Dawson, après avoir réalisé la portée de ses paroles se joignit à son fou rire. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, si heureux de l'expérience qu'ils venaient de partager.  
Jen : Je vais me rhabiller maintenant, Grams va m'attendre.  
Ils se rhabillèrent et Dawson raccompagna Jen chez elle. Ils rigolaient encore tous les deux quand ils aperçurent Grams les attendant sur le pas de la porte. Et ils virent à sa tête que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jen se précipita au devant de sa grand-mère.  
Jen : Que se passe-t-il ?  
Grams : On a essayé de vous appelez mais ça ne répondait pas chez Dawson.  
Dawson se souvint d'avoir vaguement entendu le téléphone pendant que lui et Jen faisait l'amour.  
Dawson : Pourquoi ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Ce sont mes parents ?  
Grams, hoquetant : Non, c'est la petite Joséphine…  
Dawson : Joey ! Que lui ait-il arrivé ?  
Grams : Sa sœur m'a appelé car elle n'arrivé pas à te joindre. Joey s'est fait renversé par une voiture à Providence. Elle est à l'hôpital.  
Dawson, en larmes : Mon dieu, et qu'elle est son état ?  
Grams, ne pouvant caché son émotion : Elle est dans le coma. Elle a les jambes brisées ainsi qu'un bras et plusieurs côtes mais il faut qu'elle se réveille au plus vite pour éviter toutes séquelles cérébrales.  
Dawson : Je file tout de suite à l'hôpital.  
Grams : Bessie a demandé à ce que l'on prévienne Pacey Witter.   
Dawson lança un regard Jen.  
Jen : Je m'en charge, ne t'inquiètes. File la voir.  
Grams : Je vais vous y conduire, Dawson. Elle est à l'hôpital à Providence.  
Jen : Je préviendrais tes parents aussi.   
Dawson : Merci, Jen.  
Il l'embrassa rapidement puis suivit Mme Ryan à sa voiture. Jen soupira et s'en alla à la recherche de Pacey. Elle décida de passer chez Andie en premier, il y serait probablement. Elle griffonna un mot pour les Leery et partit.

Andie et Pacey était dans la chambre de cette dernière. Elle était assise à son bureau entrain de faire ses leçons, Pacey quant à lui était allongé sur le lit, triturant une raquette de ping-pong. Une chanson de Sarah McLachlan passant en fond sonore, Pacey cru reconnaître « Full of grace ».  
Pacey : Je ne savais pas que tu joué au ping-pong ?  
Andie, lui jeta un coup d'œil distrait : Oh ! La raquette est à mon frère.  
Pacey : Oh, oui…  
Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Andie se leva et descendit ouvrir. Pacey entendit un vague murmure mais quand il reconnut la voix de Jen, il se leva. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Il devait se passer quelque chose. Il se précipita en bas. Et alors, il l'a vit qui se tenait dans l'entrée, le visage fermée. Il n'eut plus de doute, il pensa à Dawson. Pourquoi n'était-il pas avec elle ?  
Pacey : Que fais-tu ici, Jen ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Dawson, c'est ça ?  
Jen : Pacey, calme-toi, il n'est rien arrivé à Dawson.  
Il soupira, il avait eu une telle frayeur puis il remarqua que les deux filles ne disaient rien et qu'elles le regardaient toutes les deux d'un oeil peiné.  
Pacey, crispé : Jen, je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose, dis-moi ?  
Jen : Voilà, il est effectivement arrivé un malheur mais il ne s'agit pas de Dawson. C'est Joey.  
Pacey, la mine étonné : Joey, que se passe-t-il ?  
Jen, se mordant la lèvre : Aujourd'hui, elle était partie à Providence…   
Pacey, passablement stressé : Je sais.  
Jen : Et bien, elle s'est renversé par une voiture.  
Pacey, hurla : Quoi ? Et c'est grave ?  
Jen, sombrement : Oui, elle a de nombreuses fractures et elle est dans le coma. Et si elle ne se réveille pas très vite, les médecins ont peur à des séquelles psychologiques.  
Pacey était sonné, il avait l'impression qu'il venait de se faire boxer. Et puis, il réalisa que tout était de sa faute, si il avait accepté d'emmener Joey, jamais elle ne se serait fait renversé. Il était tellement furieux contre lui et en même temps si inquiet pour Joey.  
Pacey, serrant les dents : Ou est-elle ?  
Jen : A Providence.  
Pacey : J'y vais tout de suite.  
Jen : Attends, je viens avec toi.  
Andie : Moi aussi.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture du père de Pacey. Jen remarqua à quel point celui-ci était blanc, visiblement il avait pris un vrai choc. Il serrait ses poings tellement fort que ses jointures étaient blanchies.  
Jen : Pacey, tu m'as l'air vraiment secoué. Tu veux que je conduise ?  
Pacey lui donna les clés comme un automate. Il s'en voulait tellement, il savait que tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si il n'avait pas dit non à Joey. Elle était son amie et il l'avait négligé. Depuis qu'il sortait avec Andie, il ne la voyait plus comme avant et maintenant, elle était sur un lit d'hôpital entre la vie et la mort par sa faute. 

Dawson et Grams arrivés à l'hôpital, ce dernier se précipita à l'accueil demanda le numéro de sa chambre. La femme lui indiqua le service de réanimation. Il se précipita dans l'ascenseur, appuyant frénétiquement sur le bouton. Quand il arriva en fin à l'étage indiquait, Dawson aperçut Bessie.  
Dawson : Bessie ! Tu as des nouvelles ?  
Bessie, les yeux rougis : Non, il n'y aucune amélioration.  
Dawson : Je peux la voir ?  
Bessie : Ils ont dit que la famille et pas plus de 5 minutes.  
Dawson, regarda Bessie : Et bien quoi de plus naturel que j'aille la voir, puisque je suis votre frère ?  
Bessie acquiesça silencieusement, elle savait à quel point Dawson et Pacey comptait pour sa petite sœur et vice-versa. Elle héla une infirmière, disant que Dawson était son frère à Joey et à elle. L'infirmière lui fit signe de la suivre. Bessie l'avertit que leur autre frère arrivarait sûrement très bientôt, il venait juste d'être averti. Puis elle se remit à pleurer, culpabilisant elle aussi d'avoir envoyé sa petite sœur à Providence. Elle sentit deux mains l'agrippait aux épaules et vit Mme Ryan.   
Bessie : Comment une telle chose a pu lui arrivé, elle est si jeune.  
Grams : Je suis sûre que tout ira bien, il faut avoir la foi. Je prierai pour Joséphine.  
Bessie se laissa aller dans les bras de cette femme avec qui elle avait toujours eut beaucoup de mal à s'entendre.

Dawson la vit, elle était allongée sur son lit, le visage tuméfié, une boule se forma au creux de l'estomac. Sa petite Joey, elle avait l'air si fragile, elle qui paraissait toujours si forte malgré les épreuves. Il se rendit compte qu'elle avait du se retrouver très seule depuis que lui et Pacey avaient des petites amies. Et elle ne disait rien, jamais à se plaindre. Il l'avait sentie un peu distante mais il n'avait pas réagi à temps et là, maintenant il se sentait impuissant et s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir agi comme un vrai ami. Un vrai ami ne l'aurait pas abandonné comme ça. Il aurait été une époque, il l'aurait accompagné à Providence et qui sait peut –être que tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé. Non, cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de refaire le passé. Il s'avança, repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombé sur le front.  
Dawson : Je suis désolée, Joey. Désolée de ne pas avoir été le meilleur ami que j'aurais du être mais je t'en pris, il faut que tu te réveilles.   
Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle était si importante dans sa vie, c'était sa meilleure amie depuis qu'il avait 5 ans. Il ne serait plus rien sans elle, il serait anéanti. Il resta près d'elle puis il vit l'infirmière revenir et lui faire signe de quitter la chambre. Il s'éloigna d'elle à regret. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. 


	5. Chapter 5

Une demi-heure plus tard, Dawson vit arrivé Pacey accompagné de Jen et Andie. Dawson vit que Pacey était très pâle et il pouvait le comprendre.  
Pacey : Comment va-t-elle ?  
Dawson : Pas très bien, je le crains.  
Pacey se prit la tête entre les mains, murmurant entre ses dents que c'était sa faute.  
Dawson : Mais que racontes-tu, Pacey, ce n'est la faute de personne. C'est le destin.  
Pacey, la voix tremblante : Tu ne comprends pas, elle m'avais demandé de l'amener en voiture là-bas mais je lui ai dis que je ne pouvais pas.  
Dawson : Pacey, c'est le destin. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir et moi non plus. Sinon, je ne l'aurais pas abandonné comme je l'ai fais ces derniers temps. Je m'en veux mais nous n'y pouvons rien et maintenant il faut avancé et espérer qu'elle aille mieux. Se promettre de ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs.  
Pacey, la voix enrouée : Si tu le dis. Je peux aller la voir ?  
Dawson : Oui, nous avons prévenue l'infirmière que son autre frère voudrait probablement la voir en arrivant.  
Pacey hocha la tête, et trouva une infirmière pour le conduire auprès de Joey. Il avançait dans ce couloir à tâtons, Dawson avait beau lui dire le contraire, il savait bien que tout était de sa faute. Il vit l'infirmière lui indiquait une chambre. Il entra et vit sa silhouette allongée sur le lit. Sa gorge se serra, il s'approcha doucement du lit, quand il vit son visage couvert de bleus,une coupure lui barrant le visage, il sentit ses yeux le piquaient. Il approcha sa main de la sienne, étendue là, inerte comme sans vie. Il tremblait, elle semblait si loin de la jeune fille qu'elle était. Il se rendit compte qu'il restait avec Andie parce qu'elle était fragile, il en avait fait sa priorité mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte de la fragilité de Joey. Elle ne la faisait jamais transparaître.  
Pacey, la voie tremblante : Joey…Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais je veux que tu saches que je m'en veux énormément, tu es dans ce lit à cause de moi. Et si tu ne t'accroches pas à la vie…Non, tu dois t'accrocher. Ta famille a besoin de toi, Dawson a besoin de toi et j'ai besoin de toi. Je sais que je me suis mal conduit, que je t'ai abandonné alors que tu avais besoin de moi, de mon amitié. Je ne sais pas si tu me pardonneras un jour….  
Il éclata en sanglot, ne pouvant plus parler. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne pouvait pas concevoir sa vie sans Joey. Elle était devenue tout à ses yeux ces derniers mois. Il vit l'infirmière lui faire un signe mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter le chevet de Joey. Il la regarda encore un moment puis l'embrassa sur le front.   
Pacey : Tu n'as pas le droit de partir, Potter.  
Il se leva et quitta la chambre, il s'adossa au mur, histoire de se reprendre avant de rejoindre les autres.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle d'attente, Jen et Dawson étaient entrain de discuter ensemble.  
Dawson : Tu comprends Jen. Je t'aime, et tu le sais mais je me suis promis que si Joey s'en tiré, je passerais plus de temps avec elle.  
Jen, lui prenant la main : Je comprends très bien, Dawson, c'est ta meilleure amie.  
Dawson lui sourit, il était heureux d'être avec Jen, elle était vraiment formidable et le comprenait sans qu'il ait besoin de s'expliquer. Il lui embrassa la main.  
Dawson : Merci.  
Jen : Il n'y a pas de quoi, Dawson.  
Dawson : Je m'inquiètes pour Pacey aussi, il culpabilise vraiment de ce qui arrive.  
Jen, étonnée : Mais pourquoi, il n'y est pour rien !   
Dawson : Joey lui a apparemment demander de l'accompagner à Providence aujourd'hui et il a refusé parce qu'il devait sortir avec Andie.  
Jen : Il tient beaucoup à Joey, tu sais.  
Dawson : Tout comme moi.  
Jen : Disons, pas de la même manière.  
Dawson, arqua le sourcil : Que veux-tu dire ?   
Jen : Je constate c'est tout, pour vous c'est dure de voir entre les lignes, vous êtes trop proches les uns des autres.   
Dawson : Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir.  
Jen : Tu comprendras un jour. Mais disons seulement que ce dernier mois, Pacey a joué le chevalier protecteur d'Andie car elle est fragile. Je pense qu'il n'est pas vraiment amoureux d'elle. Je pense juste qu'il avait besoin de jouer les héros.  
Dawson : Tu veux dire que…  
Ils ne savaient pas que quelqu'un les avaient entendus parler. Andie s'en alla, les larmes aux yeux. Elle aurait du s'en douté pourtant.

Dawson et Jen virent Pacey arrivé, les yeux rougis. Il s'assit à côté d'eux en silence. Ils furent rejoint peu à près par Bessie et Mme Ryan. Bessie retourna voir sa petite sœur. Tout le monde attendait, ce fut seulement au bout d'une heure que Jen s'aperçut de l'absence d'Andie. Sa grand-mère lui répondit que cette dernière avait appelé son père pour venir la rechercher étant donné que ce dernier habité à Providence. Jen tourna la tête vers Pacey mais vit que celui-ci n'avait même pas réagi. 

Un peu plus tard, Jen et sa grand-mère repartirent mais ni Dawson, ni Pacey ne voulurent quittaient l'hôpital. La nuit fut longue et éprouvante, les médecins étaient plutôt pessimistes. Finalement à l'aube, Bessie réapparu auprès d'eux, les larmes aux yeux. Joey était réveillée, un médecin était auprès d'elle pour voir si tout aller bien, ils pourraient la voir plus tard dans la matinée après un examen complet. Dawson et Pacey allèrent prendre un petit-déjeuner à la cafétéria de l'hôpital.  
Dawson : J'espère que les examens de Joey seront bons.  
Pacey : Oui, mais même alors une longue rééducation l'attendra.  
Dawson : Mais, tu connais notre Joey, je suis sûre qu'elle ne se laissera pas abattre et nous serons là pour la soutenir.  
Pacey : Si elle me pardonne.  
Dawson : Mais voyons combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que tout ceci n'est en rien ta faute.  
Pacey : Je m'en veux et tu ne pourras rien y changer, Dawson.  
Dawson : Je suis sûre que Joey ne t'en voudra pas en tout cas.  
Pacey : Je l'espère de tout cœur.  
Dawson : Et sinon, tu devrais peut-être appeler Andie. Elle est partie bien vite hier.  
Pacey : Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie de parler avec elle, je dois dire.  
Dawson : Tu fais comme tu veux mais tu ne dois pas tout changer à cause de cet accident.  
Pacey, légèrement énervé : Je le sais bien, voyons. Mais disons que je m'interrogeais déjà pas mal avant cet accident et que maintenant, je remets encore plus les choses en question.  
Dawson : Calme-toi, tu es assez grand pour savoir ce que tu fais.  
Pacey : Et si on allait aux nouvelles ?  
Dawson : D'accord ! Remontons !  
Ils rejoignirent Bessie. Celle-ci les accueillit avec un sourire, les médecins n'avaient rien trouvé d'anormal, le cerveau ne semblait pas touché. Elle leur dit qu'ils pouvaient aller voir Joey si ils le voulaient.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux vers la chambre de Joey. Ils y entrèrent quand elle les aperçut, elle leur fit un sourire faible. Dawson s'approcha de la jeune fille et lui prit la main. Pacey, quant à lui resta en retrait, toujours rongé par sa culpabilité.   
Dawson : Joey, tu nous as fait une grande frayeur.  
Joey, la voix chevrotante : Et…à…moi…  
Dawson, ému : Je suis si heureuse que tu te sois réveillé et je te jure que je serais là pour te soutenir. On s'est éloigné ses derniers temps mais je te promets de réparer mes erreurs.   
Joey, déglutit péniblement : Merci, mais tu sais, tu n'as rien fait de mal.  
Elle porta son regard au-dessus de l'épaule de Dawson et elle vit Pacey légèrement en retrait.  
Joey, souriant avec peine : Alors, Witter, tu ne me sors pas une de ces vannes dont tu as le secret.  
Pacey ne put répondre à Joey, il n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Dawson se tourna vers lui, et à son visage, il comprit que son ami se sentait toujours coupable alors il décida de jouer carte sur table.  
Dawson : Pacey croit qu'il est responsable de ce qui t'arrives.  
Pacey le fusilla du regard.   
Joey, afficha un air étonné : Quoi, mais c'est ridicule, voyons !  
Dawson : C'est ce que je lui aie dit mais il s'obstine car apparemment, il a refusé de t'amener à Providence.  
Joey, fixa Pacey intensément : Tu n'y es pour rien du tout. Il est arrivé ce qui devait se passer, un point c'est tout.  
Elle voulu s'asseoir mais grimaça de douleur. Dawson et Pacey se précipitèrent vers elle. Elle en profita pour prendre la main de Pacey.  
Joey : Pour rien, tu m'entends et moi, j'ai besoin de retrouver Pacey Witter, celui avec qui je me chamaille sans arrêt pour rire. Je t'interdis de culpabiliser sinon je me chargerais de m'occuper de ton cas quand mes jambes ne ressembleront plus à deux énormes salamis emplâtrés.  
Pacey la regarda, elle affichait ce petit air buté qui lui allait si bien. Il acquiesça en signe de résignation.  
Joey : Bien, maintenant qu'on est d'accord. Je vais vous renvoyé car je me sens vraiment très fatiguée.  
Dawson : D'accord, Jo. Repose-toi !  
Il lui embrassa la joue et s'éloigna. Pacey se pencha pour l'embrasser à son tour.  
Pacey, souriant : Potter,je te jure quelle idée de vouloir embrasser une voiture !  
Joey éclata de rire. Elle était heureuse, elle se rendait compte à quel point malgré les distances, leur amitié était restée la même que ce soit avec Dawson ou avec Pacey. Elle les regarda partir puis ferma les yeux, et sombra dans un profond sommeil tout en pensant à quel point le sourire de Pacey lui réchauffé le cœur.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, les parents de Dawson étaient venus le rechercher mais Pacey ne pouvait se décider à quitter l'hôpital. Il était assit dans la salle d'attente, somnolant légèrement quand il entendit quelqu'un arrivait. Il regarda et aperçut Andie.  
Andie : Salut, je savais que je te trouverais ici. J'ai appris pour Joey, je suis contente pour elle.  
Pacey : Oui, mais la partie est loin d'être gagné, les fractures qu'elle a vont être longue à se remettre.  
Andie, hocha la tête : Pacey, a vrai dire si je suis venue, c'est pour te parler.  
Pacey, s'inquiéta : Qui y a-t-il ?  
Andie : Ce n'est pas facile pour moi de te dire ce que j'ai à te dire mais je crois qu'il faut que je le fasse.  
Pacey : Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles ?  
Andie : Pacey, je veux rompre avec toi.   
Pacey, sursauta : Quoi ?  
Andie : Oui, je t'aime mais je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque. Je sais que ton cœur est déjà pris et qu'il ne pourra jamais m'appartenir. Je sais que si tu es resté avec moi, c'est parce que tu es un garçon bien qui ne voulait pas me faire souffrir, c'est pourquoi il fallait que je prenne la décision moi-même car tu ne l'aurais jamais fait.  
Pacey : Mais, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça ? Mon cœur n'est pris par personne d'autre.  
Andie, le regarda dans les yeux : Dis moi que tu m'aimes alors ?  
Pacey baissa les yeux, fuyant son regard. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'elle attendait.   
Andie, d'une voix douce : Tu vois ! Je me suis caché la vérité à moi-même car je savais dès le début que tu ne pourrais pas m'aimer, mais j'ai voulu croire que je pourrais faire changer les choses.  
Pacey ne comprenait pas de quoi elle parlait, pourquoi l'aurait-elle su dès le départ.  
Andie, lui prenant la joue : Je t'en pris, ne te cache pas la vérité non plus.  
Pacey : Mais Andie, de quoi parles-tu ? Je ne comprends pas ton changement d'attitude. Si c'est à cause de mon attitude d'hier, c'est parce que j'étais inquiet pour Joey.  
Andie : Non, ce n'est pas à cause d'hier enfin en partie, cela m'a permis de me réveiller. Pacey, tu es amoureux de Joey Potter et tu l'étais déjà bien avant qu'on sorte ensemble seulement…  
Pacey, estomaquée : Mais que racontes-tu ? Joey est une de mes meilleures amies, il n'y a rien de plus.  
Andie, repris comme si elle n'avait rien entendu : Seulement tu te le caches à toi-même.  
Elle s'approcha et lui effleura doucement la joue.  
Andie, une boule dans la gorge : Adieu, Pacey.  
Pacey, déboussolé : Andie, je…  
Mais elle lui mis le doigt sur la bouche puis s'éloigna les larmes commençant à rouler sur ses joues mais elle savait qu'elle venait de faire le bon choix. Quant à Pacey, il était toujours sous le choc des affirmations d'Andie. Pourquoi c'était-elle mise de telles idées en tête ? Il fut sorti de ses interrogations par Bessie.  
Bessie : Pacey, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tes parents vont s'inquiéter.  
Pacey : Mes parents ne se sont probablement pas aperçu de mon absence et de plus Dawson devait passer leur dire où j'étais.  
Bessie : Très bien. Mais tu sais, les médecins m'ont affirmé qu'elle était hors de danger maintenant.  
Pacey : Bien, tu as gagné mais je vais passez la voir avant de partir.  
Il commença à se diriger vers le couloir mais il se retourna.  
Pacey : Et je reviendrais demain après les cours.  
Il continua jusqu'à la chambre de Joey et quand il pénétra dedans, il vit qu'elle était réveillée. Il avait du mal à regarder son visage vraiment amoché, cela lui faisait mal de l'a voir comme ça.   
Joey : Pacey, tu es encore là ?  
Pacey, souriant : Ca te dérange ?  
Joey : Non, bien sur que non, je suis surprise c'est tout.  
Pacey : Je voulais te voir avant de partir, savoir si tu n'avais besoin de rien.  
Joey : Et bien, si tu pouvais demander à Dawson de me prêter ses cours, je t'aurais bien demander les tiens mais nous savons toi et moi que tu n'est pas le roi de la prise de note.  
Pacey : Joey, Joey, tu me désespère, tu viens d'avoir un grave accident. Tu es encore très faible mais tu penses aux cours. Tu es irrécupérable, Potter.  
Joey : Ben quoi, il ne va pas falloir que je prenne trop de retard.  
Pacey : Bon, va pour les cours et sinon tu as besoin d'autres choses ?  
Joey : Non, rien pour le moment.  
Pacey : Bon alors, je vais me sauver mais je reviendrai demain passer la journée avec toi enfin si t'es pas trop fatiguée.  
Joey, lui faisant les gros yeux : Certainement pas, tu as cours demain et tu iras !  
Pacey, riant légèrement : D'accord, chef mais je viendrai après les cours.  
Joey : Si le cœur t'en dis.  
Pacey : Je suis rassuré si tu fais de l'humour, c'est que tu n'es pas si mal en point. Au revoir, Potter.  
Joey : Au revoir, Pace.  
Pacey l'embrassa sur le front et partit. Sur le chemin du retour, la voix d'Andie et surtout ses paroles revinrent le hanter. Il se demandait bien ce qui lui avait croire qu'il était amoureux de Joey. Il devait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'Andie mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait le cœur déjà pris, il s'en serait rendu compte quand même.


	6. Chapter 6

Pacey décida de faire un crochet chez Dawson avant de rentrer chez lui. Il entra chez les Leery, la maison semblait déserte. Mais il décida quand même de monter à l'étage voir dans la chambre de Dawson. En arrivant près de la porte, il entendit le rire de Jen, il décida qu'il serait plus prudent de frapper à la porte avant d'entrer dans la chambre. Il toqua donc et il entendit Dawson poussait un juron étouffé. Il rigola intérieurement comme il le pressentait il n'était pas arrivé au bon moment.  
Dawson : Entrez !  
Pacey rentra ses mains couvrant ses yeux.  
Pacey : C'est bon, vous êtes en tenue décente !  
Dawson : Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle, Pace ! Je te préfère encore quand tu déprimes.  
Jen, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire, Pacey ôta ses mains, et prenant un air sérieux.  
Pacey : J'espère que vous vous protégez au moins mes petits enfants ! Avec toutes les MST qu'il y a : sida, chlamydia, syphilis…  
Dawson : Bon, Pacey, je suppose que tu n'es pas venu là pour nous faire un cours d'éducation sexuel ?   
Pacey : Non, en effet, mais ça ne fait pas de mal. Bon, plus sérieusement, Joey m'a dit de te demander si tu pouvais lui prêter tes cours, incroyable non, elle est sur un lit d'hôpital et elle pense à ses cours.  
Dawson : Tu devrais la connaître, mais cela sera fait, je lui apporterais. Il te fallait autre chose ?  
Pacey regarda Jen, puis revint sur Dawson.  
Pacey : À vrai dire, j'aurai bien aimé pouvoir te parler.  
Jen : Ok, j'ai compris, je m'en vais.   
Elle embrassa Dawson au passage et sortit de la chambre.  
Pacey : J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?  
Dawson : Mais non, voyons de quoi voulait-tu qu'on parle ?  
Pacey : Et bien, Andie vient de rompre avec moi…  
Dawson : Je suis désolé. Et toi ça va ?  
Pacey : Je ne peux pas dire que ça me fasse plaisir mais je dois admettre qu'au final cette relation n'aboutissait à rien du tout.  
Dawson, se remémorant sa conversation avec Jen : Tu veux dire que tu n'étais pas amoureux ?  
Pacey : Non, j'ai cru l'être au début mais finalement, je me suis rendu compte qu'Andie était plus une amie qu'autre chose. Et j'avais surtout envie de la protéger à cause de tout ce qu'elle a vécu.  
Dawson : Je comprends et elle t'a dit pourquoi elle rompait avec toi ?  
Pacey : Et bien à vrai dire, c'est pour ça que je venais te voir.  
Dawson le regarda intrigué.  
Pacey : Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que je ne l'aimais pas et qu'elle avait toujours su que ce serait impossible entre nous car d'après elle mon cœur est déjà pris.  
Dawson : Et elle t'a dit par qui ?  
Pacey, avec un léger sourire : C'est là le plus drôle… D'après elle, je serai amoureux de Joey.  
Dawson, sérieux : Et c'est le cas ?  
Pacey, le regarda les yeux grands ouverts : Mais non, bien sur que non ! Enfin, je le serais sinon ?  
Dawson : Je ne peux pas répondre, c'est toi qui sais.  
Pacey regarda son ami. Dawson était sérieux, il n'avait pas été très surpris. Pacey commençait à avoir le crâne qui bourdonnait à force de se poser des questions.  
Pacey, comme pour se convaincre : Je ne suis pas amoureux de Joey, c'est juste une amie.  
Dawson : Si tu le dit.  
Pacey : Oui, je le dis, bon tu m'excuseras mais je vais rentrer chez moi, je suis épuisé. On se voit demain en cours.  
Dawson le regarda partir et se dit que Jen avait peut être bien raison finalement. Quant à Pacey, il n'arriva pas à faire le point sur ses idées, tout était flou dans sa tête. Il décida de ne plus y penser, cela ne servait à rien du tout.

La semaine passa assez rapidement, Dawson et surtout Pacey allait voir régulièrement Joey. La santé de celle-ci s'amélioré de jours en jours. Et le médecin lui annonça qu'elle pourrait bientôt commencé sa kinésithérapie. Le vendredi soir, Pacey passa voir Joey comme il avait l'habitude de le faire tous les soirs. Il eut la surprise de la trouver assise dans son lit.   
Pacey : Jo, que vois-je ?  
Joey : Et oui, j'allais pas resté allonger toute ma vie quand même.  
Pacey, l'embrassa : Je suis content pour toi. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir.  
Joey : Plus sérieusement Pacey, tu passes ici tous les soirs depuis que je suis ici. J'espère que ce n'est pas parce que tu te sens responsable de moi, nous en avons déjà discuté et …  
Pacey, l'interrompit : Ce n'est pas ça, si je viens te voir c'est parce que cela me fait plaisir. Et pis de toute façon, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire.  
Joey s'avança et fit mine de l'étrangler puis s'adossa épuisée par l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir.   
Pacey, la gronda : Joey, tu ne devrais pas faire des choses imprudentes.  
Joey : Quoi, Pacey ? T'as peur que je te batte.   
Il éclata d'un rire franc et clair, décidément même du fond de son lit d'hôpital, Joey ne perdait pas sa répartie.  
Pacey : Potter, si tu crois que tu me fais peur ?  
Joey lui fit un sourire malicieux puis son visage devint plus sérieux.  
Joey : Pacey, il ne faut pas que tu délaisses Andie pour autant.  
Pacey esquissa un sourire gêné, il n'avait pas encore dit à Joey qu'entre lui et Andie s'était fini pour la bonne raison qu'il n'y pensait plus quand il était avec elle.  
Pacey : Euh…pour tout te dire…  
Joey l'encouragea d'un sourire.  
Pacey : Andie et moi avons rompu la semaine dernière.  
Joey le regarda estomaquée.  
Joey : Mais pourquoi vous aviez l'air si bien ensemble ?  
Pacey se frotta le menton, il ne pouvait pas lui dire entièrement la raison qui avait poussé Andie à rompre avec lui.  
Pacey : Disons que Andie s'est aperçu que je n'étais pas aussi attaché à elle, qu'elle l'aurait souhaité.  
Joey : Tu n'étais pas amoureux ?  
Pacey : Non, pas vraiment. J'ai cru que je pourrais tombé amoureux au début.  
Joey : Mais pourquoi, c'est elle qui a rompu.  
Pacey : Parce qu'Andie est une fille bien et qu'elle a beaucoup souffert. J'ai été lâche, je l'avoue. Je n'ai pas voulu la faire souffrir davantage.  
Joey : Je ne te juge pas, Pacey. Tu devais avoir tes raisons. Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi.  
Pacey la regarda, il eut un pincement à l'estomac, ses yeux pleins de gentillesse le perturbaient plus qu'il ne le voulait.  
Pacey : Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu n'y es pour rien.  
Joey lui prit la main.  
Joey : En tout cas, je te remercie de venir me voir tous les jours. Car sans toi, c'est franchement morose entre ses murs.  
Pacey lui fit ce sourire qui mettait Joey de si bonne humeur. Il avait un don pour lui mettre un peu de soleil dans sa journée. Elle attendait avec impatience ses visites chaque jour. Bien sur elle appréciait les visites de sa famille et de Dawson mais celle de Pacey revêtait une importance particulière à ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et n'avait pas envie de se poser la question. Ils rirent de bon cœur tout le temps de la visite de Pacey. Et quand ce dernier partit, il lui promit de passer la journée du lendemain avec elle.

Le samedi matin, Pacey passa prendre Dawson chez lui, car ce dernier lui avait demandé. Il le trouva en train de parler avec son père, celui-ci muni d'un taille-haies s'apprêtait à aller faire du jardinage. Il klaxonna pour signaler sa présence à Dawson. Mr Leery lui fit un signe de la main. Quant à Dawson, il se précipita vers la voiture, montant silencieusement à bord. Pacey et lui n'avaient pas eu vraiment l'occasion de reparler seul à seul depuis leur discussion de la semaine dernière. Pacey démarra et ils roulèrent dans un silence religieux jusqu'à l'hôpital. Enfin, Arrivé à Providence, Dawson rompit le silence.  
Dawson : Elle va vraiment beaucoup mieux. C'est une vraie force de la nature.  
Pacey hocha la tête silencieusement, et sourit en se disant que Dawson visait vraiment juste, mais après tout c'était normal, il la connaissait depuis si longtemps. Joey et lui n'étaient amis que depuis quelques mois bien qu'ils se côtoyaient depuis des années. Tout d'un coup, il regretta leurs années de querelles, beaucoup d'années perdues pour rien. Maintenant, Joey remplissait une part importante de sa vie.  
Pacey : Oui, mais la petite Potter n'a jamais était du genre à se laisser abattre, heureusement pour elle étant donné tout ce qu'elle a vécu.  
Dawson, approuva : C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas eu une vie facile.  
Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital. En approchant de la chambre de Joey, ils l'entendirent rire de bon cœur. Ils se regardèrent légèrement surpris. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la chambre, poussés par la curiosité. Et ils virent un jeune homme blond entrain de faire un massage des pieds à Joey. Visiblement, c'était lui qui la faisait tant rire. Pacey ressentit une légère pointe de jalousie à cette vue. Il balaya vite cette impression car désormais cela lui faisait se poser beaucoup trop de question, et s'aventurait sur un terrain qu'il n'avait pas encore le courage d'explorer. Joey les vit enfin, et leur fit un de ses sourires que Pacey trouvait des plus charmants. Il sentit son estomac se nouer.  
Joey, ravie : Les garçons, je suis contente de vous voir.  
Dawson : Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te voir et surtout de te voir en si bonne forme.  
Pacey ne dit rien mais lui sourit. Joey leur désigna le garçon blond resté en retrait.  
Joey : Je vous présente A.J, il est bénévole à l'hôpital, il est étudiant à Harvard mais tout les week-end, il vient s'occupé des patients.  
A.J : Bonjour.  
Dawson : Bonjour.  
Pacey, froid : Bonjour.  
Joey : A.J est le roi du massage.  
Et lui lança un clin d'œil complice qui n'échappa à Pacey et qui le mit pour une raison qu'il ignorait dans un état de colère intense.   
A.J : Et bien puisque tu as de la visite, je vais te laisser, je repasserais plus tard.Et surtout n'en fait pas trop, Joey.  
Il lui sourit et se dirigea vers la porte. Pacey lui jeta un regard noir avant qu'il ne parte. Puis son attention se reporta sur Joey.   
Pacey, mine de rien : Et tu le vois souvent ce garçon ?   
Joey : Non, on s'est rencontré ce matin. Mais cela fait du bien de rencontrer des gens drôle et spirituel.  
Dawson : Oui, il m'a l'air plutôt sympathique.  
Pacey : Ouais, si on veut. C'est sûrement un de ses intellos prétentieux qui se redore le blason en faisant du bénévolat.  
Joey : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, il a été très charmant et en aucun cas snob.  
Pacey ne répondit pas mais l'éclat qu'il vit dans les yeux de Joey à l'évocation de ce type lui déplaisait fortement. La journée se déroula sans autre événement majeur, les trois compères discutèrent de tout et de rien. Puis l'heure de partir arriva et Pacey ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à ce type. Il espérait fortement qu'il ne repasserait pas voir Joey. Il embrassa Joey tout en lui promettant de venir demain, lui disant qu'il préférait ça au repas dominical des Witter. Dawson embrassa Joey à son tour. Et les deux garçons partirent. Pacey se figea alors il vit ce A.J se dirigeait vers eux, pas de doute, il retournait probablement au chevet de Joey. Il serra les poings, sa mâchoire se contracta ce que Dawson remarqua, mais ce dernier ne dit rien. 

Pacey venait de déposer Dawson chez lui, il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir. Pour se calmer les esprits, il alla au lave auto tout en astiquant la voiture, il essayait de remettre ses idées en place. Il avait du mal à comprendre toutes ses impressions nouvelles. Etais-ce du à la remarque d'Andie ou celle-ci n'avait fait que lui ouvrir les yeux. Plus, il y pensait, plus tout ça s'embrouillait. Bien sur, il aimait passé du temps avec Joey mais il n'y avait pas que cela, quand elle lui souriait, il sentait son estomac se nouait et aller la voir était pour lui, le moment le plus important de la journée. Voir son visage si doux, parler avec elle de tout et de rien, de choses importantes comme de choses futiles. Cela lui avait tant manqué quand il sortait avec Andie. Soudain, il lâcha le tuyau…Il resta sous le choc, serais-ce possible ? Etait-il amoureux de Joey ? Il s'était senti si jaloux quand elle avait vu l'intérêt qu'elle portait à ce garçon à l'hôpital. Comme un boxeur K.O, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Joey était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie et quand il avait cru la perdre, il était comme fou. L'évidence était devant ses yeux et il avait fallu que ce soit son ex petite amie qui lui ouvre les yeux.

Dawson rejoignit Jen après que Pacey l'ai déposé devant chez lui. Cette dernière l'embrassa langoureusement, il lui avait tant manqué aujourd'hui mais elle savait qu'il passerait plus de temps avec Joey, et c'était normal. Elle l'aimait et aimait passer le plus de temps possible avec lui mais elle ne voulait pas l'empêcher de voir ses amis. Elle s'était greffée au trio de base.  
Jen : Alors, Joey va bien ?  
Dawson : Oui, très bien. On ne dirait pas que son accident ne remonte qu'à une semaine. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut.  
Jen : Oui, et elle a de bons amis pour la soutenir.  
Dawson : En parlant de ça, je commence vraiment à croire que tu as raison à propos de Pacey.  
Jen : Tu sauras que j'ai toujours raison. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui t'a fait te ranger de mon avis ?   
Dawson : Disons que je trouve l'attitude de Pacey, de plus en plus étrange. Et de plus quand on a été voir Jo, aujourd'hui on l'a trouvé avec un bénévole, elle riait au éclat. Et je mettrais ma main au feu que Pacey crevais de jalousie.  
Jen, avec un sourire en coin : Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour.  
Dawson : Tu sais que en plus d'être belle, tu es intelligente.  
Jen : Car t'en doutait ?  
Dawson, taquin : Disons que…  
Jen lui fit une pichenette sur le nez.  
Jen : Je te préviens que tu n'as pas intérêt à continuer, il en va te ta santé !  
Dawson la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Il la regarda dans les yeux.  
Dawson : J'avoue, je n'ai jamais douté !  
Elle lui prit la main, et la posa contre sa joue.


	7. Chapter 7

Un mois passa, Joey avait commencé une rééducation douce mais aujourd'hui, elle se faisait enlevé son plâtre. Elle pourrait rentrer chez elle bientôt et attaquait la rééducation qui lui permettrait de remarcher correctement, le médecin lui avait promis. Elle avait quelques coups de cafards de temps à autre mais la présence de ses amis l'aidé beaucoup, surtout Pacey celui-ci venait consciencieusement tout les jours après les cours et passer ses week-ends à l'hôpital. Joey était ravie mais craignait qu'il ne fasse ça parce qu'il se sentait coupable de son accident. Elle était loin de se doutait que pour Pacey allait la voir était sa bouffée d'oxygène. Depuis qu'il s'était avoué à lui-même combien il tenait à Joey, son affection pour elle grandissait de jour en jour. La voir rire, sourire lui procurer une telle sensation de bien-être qu'il n'en revenait pas lui-même. Quant à Dawson et Jen, il était plus amoureux de jour en jour, et Jen s'était rapproché de Joey. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment appris à se connaître avant cet accident et le regrettait l'une comme l'autre car elles s'appréciaient mutuellement et une véritable amitié été née. Pacey se rendit donc à l'hôpital comme à son habitude mais ne trouva pas Joey dans sa chambre, il s'inquiéta et alla voir une infirmière, celle-ci le rassura lui disant qu'elle était partie faire sa première séance en salle de rééducation qui se trouvait au sous-sol. Il descendit donc la retrouver, arrivé à la salle, il s'arrêta à la porte l'admirant, elle était si belle. Il voyait qu'elle souffrait à marcher mais malgré tout elle ne faiblissait pas et continuait vaillamment son exercice mais subitement elle leva la tête comme si elle avait senti sa présence. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement et Pacey eut l'impression de partager quelque chose de très fort simplement avec cet échange. Elle détourna le regard la première, il se demanda si elle avait ressenti la même chose. Sûrement pas, se dit-il déçu, il ne lui avait rien dit de ses sentiments naissants car il se doutait que ceux-ci n'était pas partager. Joey avait senti un regard posé sur elle, en levant les yeux, elle aperçut Pacey, il la fixa pendant quelques secondes, elle se sentit tout bizarre, gênée, elle détourna les yeux. Que c'était-il passait, elle ne le saurait probablement jamais mais cet échange l'avait profondément ébranlée. Quand la séance fut finie, Pacey raccompagna Joey en fauteuil roulant.  
Pacey : Alors que me racontes-tu ? Quels sont les derniers ragots de l'hôpital ?  
Joey : Et bien nous avons le Docteur Shermann qui fait du gringue à la patiente de la chambre 33.  
Pacey, éclata de rire : Bien pour te récompenser, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.  
Joey la regarda avide. Il lui tendit des feuilles, elle y jeta un coup d'œil et le regarda d'un air déçu.  
Joey : Les pharaons de l'Egypte ancienne ? J'aurais préféré un joli bracelet.  
Pacey, éclatant de rire : J'y penserais pour la prochaine fois, promis !  
Il resta encore deux heures avec elle, puis une infirmière lui signala que les heures de visites étaient finies. Cela lui arracha le cœur de la quitter, c'était chaque jour plus dur. Il la regarda, mémorisant chaque trait de son joli visage.  
Elle lui sourit et une fois de plus son estomac se noua.

En rentrant chez lui, il ne cessait de penser à Joey. Il ne pouvait plus ce le cacher, il était tombé fou amoureux et son amour grandissait chaque jour. Il bouillait intérieurement, pourquoi il fallait que ce soit d'elle, jamais elle ne pourrait ressentir ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'était que Pacey, le clown de service à ses yeux. Il avait vraiment besoin de parler tout cela, ça le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il décida de faire un crochet par chez Dawson. Arrivant devant chez ce dernier, il poussa un soupir de soulagement, la lumière était allumé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, signe que son amie était chez lui. Il décida de passer par l'échelle de Joey, que Dawson n'avait pas enlevé. Il grimpa et entra par la fenêtre. Il trouva Jen et Dawson blottit l'un contre l'autre entrain de regarder un film. Il toussota. Jen et Dawson sursautèrent car ils ne l'avaient pas entendu rentrer.   
Pacey : Vous regardez quoi ?  
Jen : Salut, Pacey.  
Dawson : Salut ! On regarde « Une bouteille à la mer », Robin Wright Penn trouve un message dans une bouteille écrit pas Kevin Costner et c'est le début du grande histoire…C'est Jen qui as choisi le film.  
Jen, lui donnant un coup de coude : Arrête ce film est très beau, et leur histoire est vraiment touchante.  
Dawson : Mais puisque tu le dis, n'empêches cela ne vaut pas un bon Spielberg. Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici pour savoir notre programme vidéo ?  
Pacey : Bien vu, mais je vois que vous êtes occupés, je repasserai plus tard.  
Dawson : Mais non voyons, laissons Jen à son film et allons parler dans le jardin.  
Jen, avec sourire : Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pas pour échapper au film.  
Il lui sourit puis sortit avec Pacey sur ses pas. Arrivés dans le jardin, ils s'assirent sur la balancelle qui s'y trouvait.   
Dawson : Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?  
Pacey : Euh, c'est dur à dire.  
Dawson : Essaie toujours.   
Pacey : Tu te rappelles, il y a un peu plus d'un mois, nous avons eu une conversation.  
Dawson : Nous avons beaucoup parlé depuis que nous nous connaissons alors tu serais gentil de m'éclairer un peu plus.  
Pacey : On parlait de la raison pour laquelle Andie m'avait quitté.  
Dawson, soupirant : Ah cette fameuse conversation !  
Pacey : Oui, et bien disons que depuis j'ai pas mal cogité et fait le point.  
Dawson ne lui répondit, il sentait que Pacey avait plus besoin d'une oreille attentive. Pacey se frotta le menton nerveusement, un tic qu'il répétait souvent ces derniers temps, pensa Dawson.  
Pacey : Bon, je vais pas tourner autour du pot cela ne sert à rien. Disons que je me suis rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.  
Dawson : …  
Pacey : Je suis amoureux de Joey.  
Dawson, sourit : Et bien, il était temps que tu t'en rende compte.   
Pacey, légèrement agacé : Ce n'est pas le moment de sourire, te rends tu comptes de la situation dans laquelle je me trouve ?  
Dawson : Et bien, explique-la moi ?  
Pacey : Je suis amoureux de Joey et je sais que cet amour est sans espoir de retour.  
Dawson, plus sérieux : Quand sais-tu ?  
Pacey, étonné : Voyons, ça tombe sous le sens. Pour elle, je suis et je reste Pacey Witter, le clown de service, le looser.  
Dawson : Je doute que Joey te considère comme un looser. Et de plus, chacun change. Toi-même on t'aurait dit il y a un an que tu te mourrais d'amour pour Joey, tu aurais dit quoi ?  
Pacey, murmurant : J'aurais sûrement déclaré la personne folle à lier.  
Dawson : Alors qui ne te dit pas que Joey a changé son regard sur toi comme tu l'as fait sur elle.  
Pacey : Je sais qu'elle ne me traite plus comme il y a un an et que nous sommes plutôt bons amis mais de là à imaginer qu'elle puisse me voir comme un petit ami potentiel, je ne crois pas.  
Dawson : Tu sais, Joey, est plutôt de nature renfermée. Elle ne montre pas facilement ses sentiments. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup par certains points.  
Pacey : Alors, tu me conseilles quoi ?  
Dawson : De suivre ton cœur.  
Pacey, septique : Tu veux que je lui avoue tout.  
Dawson, se levant et haussant les épaules : C'est à toi seul de voir.   
Pacey : Mais si elle ne veut pas ? Si elle me jette, je ne sais pas si je le supporterais.  
Dawson : Oui, mais ne rien savoir ne t'aideras pas non plus.  
Pacey, arborant un air dubitatif : Oui, tu as peut-être raison.  
Dawson : J'ai totalement raison.   
Pacey, comme pour lui-même : Encore faut-il que je trouve le moment idéal pour tout lui avouer.  
Dawson : Tu le saura quand le moment sera venu, tu le sauras.  
Pacey le remercia et s'éclipsa, sa conversation avec Dawson avait ébranlé ces convictions au plus profond de lui. Il ne s'était jamais dit que cela pouvait être réciproque. Et dans ce cas que ferait-il ? Serait-il à la hauteur ? Il l'aimait profondément, il en était sûr maintenant mais il faisait toujours tout foiré dans sa vie. Mais il sentit que pour elle, il se surpasserait, il l'aimait vraiment trop pour risquer de la perdre. Mais si en lui avouant tout, il perdait l'amie. Finalement tout cela était loin d'être simple.

Le médecin autorisa Joey à sortir de l'hôpital, le samedi suivant. Bessie ne pouvant pas se déplacer, Pacey se proposa une nouvelle fois volontaire. Il la poussa en fauteuil jusqu'à la voiture. Mais elle n'arriva pas à monter avec les attelles entourant ses jambes. Alors Pacey la prit dans ses bras, ce contact électrisa Pacey dans tout son corps. Il la garda un quart de secondes de plus qu'il ne le fallait mais ce contact était si doux. Il n'en fut pas le seul troublé, Joey se sentit déstabilisé par cette étreinte, le parfum de Pacey lui emplissant les narines. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballait plus qu'il ne le fallait mais que lui arrivait-il ses derniers temps ? Pacey était un ami et pourtant il la troublait bien plus que ne l'aurait fait un simple ami. Elle chassa immédiatement cette pensée de sa tête. Le trajet se déroula dans le silence chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Arrivant devant chez les Potter, Pacey eu une légère appréhension et en même temps un moment d'exaltation. Il allait pouvoir a nouveau la porter et la sentir si proche de lui. Il sortit le fauteuil du coffre, le déplia et l'approcha de la portière. Alors, il la souleva et de nouveau le temps fut comme suspendu. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et Pacey se dit que le moment était peut-être venu. Alors comme dans un rêve, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser timide, mais quand il sentit qu'elle se laissait aller et même répondait à son baiser, il accentua la pression et transforma le doux baiser en un baiser plus ardent, plus passionné. Ils se séparèrent haletants, surpris par ce qu'il venait de se partager. Puis Pacey regarda Joey sans dire un mot, la stupeur qu'exprimé son visage quelques secondes auparavant laissa place à une expression de colère.  
Joey, énervé : Comment as-tu osé ?  
Pacey : Laisse moi t'expliquer.  
Joey : Pas besoin d'explication. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu as fait ça.  
Pacey : Mais Jo…  
Joey, hurlant : Pose-moi et va t'en tout de suite.  
Pacey obtempéra, la regarda une dernière fois et monta dans sa voiture. Apparemment, il aurait du se fier à sa raison plutôt qu'à son cœur, ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés, loin de là. Et de plus, vu la réaction de Joey, il se doutait qu'il venait de perdre l'amie aussi. Il démarra laissant un nuage de poussière derrière lui. Et seulement quand elle ne vit plus qu'un point dans l'horizon à la place de la voiture, seulement là elle laissa libre cours à ses sentiments et fondit en larmes. Elle avait eu envie qu'il l'embrasse mais pas comme cela, pas parce qu'il se sentait coupable pour son accident. Elle se sentait déjà assez déboussolée. Elle ne s'était jamais interrogée sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour Pacey avant cet incident mais force été de constater qu'elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié à son égard. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cela se passe comme cela ? Elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Ses poings se crispèrent, elle essuya ses joues d'un geste rageur et se dirigea vers sa maison. Elle remarqua alors qu'une rampe en bois avait été construite pour qu'elle puisse accéder facilement. Elle eut un sourire tendre et se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle n'oublie pas de remercier Bodie. Elle se hissa et ouvrit la porte. Bessie l'accueillit avec joie, mais elle remarqua que sa petite sœur avait les yeux rougis. Elle la questionna mais celle-ci ne répondit pas et préféra changer de sujet.  
Joey : Il faudra que je pense à remercier Bodie pour cette rampe d'accès. Cela a du lui prendre en temps fou à construire.  
Bessie : Tu pourrais le remercier mais tu ne remercierais pas la bonne personne.  
Joey : Ah bon ! Qui as construit cette rampe ? Ne me dit pas que c'est toi quand même?  
Bessie, rigolant : Non, avec mes capacités en bricolage, elle se serait effondré dès que tu serais monté dessus. Plus sérieusement, c'est Pacey qui la construit.  
Joey, cachant son trouble : Pacey ! Mais quand aurait-il eu le temps ? Il venait me voir tous les jours.  
Bessie : Il venait tous les soirs après t'avoir rendu visite. Je crois que ce garçon tient vraiment beaucoup à toi.   
Joey, amère : Tu parles, il culpabilise à cause de l'accident et j'ai le droit à sa pitié.  
Bessie, sévère : Honnêtement, je te trouve injuste, Joey. Pendant tout ce temps que tu as passé à l'hôpital, Pacey a fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour toi et pas par pitié mais parce que tu es importante pour lui. Cela se lit dans ses yeux, pas besoin d'être médium pour le voir.  
Elle laissa Joey méditait sur ses paroles. Elle commençait à s'en vouloir de s'être emporté, peut-être avait-elle mal jugé les intentions de Pacey. Si c'était le cas, si il l'avait embrassé parce qu'il en avait envie, et non par pitié, c'est que lui aussi éprouvé quelque chose à son égard. A cette idée, elle eut une envie irrésistible de sourire, puis soudain son visage se figea quand elle repensa à la façon dont elle l'avait traité quand il l'avait embrassé, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait, jamais il ne comprendrait pourquoi elle avait réagi de cette manière, de nouvelles larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Elle avait tout gâché entre eux avant que quoique soit puisse commencer entre eux. Quelle idiote, elle avait été !


	8. Chapter 8

Une semaine s'était passée depuis sa dispute avec Pacey, et Joey ne l'avait pas revu comme elle s'en doutait, elle l'avait blessé. Elle s'en voulait atrocement, il lui manquait terriblement, une semaine sans lui était quelque chose de très dur. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse lui manqué à ce point. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à s'interroger sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour Pacey, elle se rendait compte de l'importance de ses sentiments envers lui. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir lui parler mais il lui été difficile de se déplacer, et elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas de lui-même, pas après… Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, de respirer, elle avait vraiment l'impression d'étouffer. Elle poussa la porte de l'entrée qui atterrit en plein dans le visage de Jen, cette dernière venant d'arrivé pour voir Joey.  
Joey, confuse : Jen, je ne t'avais pas vu, je suis désolée. Tu n'as pas trop mal, j'espère ?  
Jen, se frottant le front : Non, j'espère seulement que je n'aurais pas un énorme hématome en plein milieu. C'est loin d'être très séduisant.  
Joey : Viens, rentre mettre de la glace pour éviter les bosses.  
Jen : Oui, volontiers.  
Après s'être installer dans la cuisine des Potter, Joey avec une tasse de café fumant et Jen avec un sac de glace sur le front. Jen entrepris de questionner un peu Joey après tout elle était ici en mission. Elle et Dawson avaient remarqué la mine sombre qu'arborer Pacey depuis une semaine ainsi que le faîtes qu'ils ne l'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre croiser chez Joey de la semaine. Il s'était sûrement passé quelque chose et ils voulaient en avoir le cœur net. Mais Jen devait la jouer fine.  
Jen : Je t'apporter les cours de la semaine, puisque Pacey n'est pas venu nous les réclamer.  
Joey, se troubla légèrement : Oh ! Merci.  
Jen : C'est bizarre d'ailleurs, il n'est pas là ? Lui qui faisait la route jusqu'à Providence tout les jours, je ne l'ai pas croisé de la semaine chez toi.  
Joey ne répondit rien. Elle but une gorgée de sa tasse fumante.  
Jen : Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?  
Joey : Disons que je crois que j'ai fait une erreur d'appréciation.   
Jen, intriguée : Comment ça ?  
Joey : Je me suis fâchée après Pacey pour une de ces actions alors que je me suis rendue compte après coup que je n'aurais pas dû.  
Jen, arquant un sourcil : Tu peux décryptée parce que là j'avoue que j'ai plutôt du mal à décoder ce que tu me dis.  
Joey, une boule dans la gorge : J'ai fait une bêtise. Je…  
Mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche.  
Jen : Tu sais que je suis là pour t'écouter, non pour te juger.  
Joey : C'est plutôt compliqué à expliquer.  
Jen : Essaye toujours.  
Joey : Disons que l'autre jour en me raccompagnant de l'hôpital, Pacey m'a embrassé. Et je l'ai comme qui dirais mal pris, du coup je lui ai dit de s'en aller.  
Jen : Tu ne voulais pas qu'il t'embrasse ?  
Joey : Non, enfin je dois même avouer que j'en avais très envie, mon amitié pour Pacey a évolué et je crois que j'éprouve plus que ça.  
Jen : Alors si tu en avais envie autant que lui, pourquoi l'as-tu envoyé au diable ?  
Joey, soupçonneuse : Ca n'a pas l'aire te surprendre ce que je viens de te dire ?   
Jen : Pour être honnête, je me doutais qu'il avait un sacré béguin pour toi et je me doutais aussi que cela été réciproque. Mais revenons-en au principal, c'est à pourquoi as tu réagi comme ça ?  
Joey, encore un peu sous le choc : Tu t'en doutais ? Toujours les principaux intéressés qui sont au courant les derniers.  
Jen : Oui, mais tu t'égard, pourquoi si tu avais envie que Pacey t'embrasse, tu l'as envoyé sur les roses ?  
Joey : Pour être franche, j'ai cru qu'il n'était pas sincère, qu'il m'avait embrassé parce qu'il se sentait coupable de mon accident…  
Jen, la coupa : Tu as cru que c'était de la pitié ?  
Joey, honteuse : Oui, je sais pas pourquoi il a fait tant de choses pour moi, j'ai été injuste avec lui.  
Jen : Mais non, je crois en faites moi que tu as eu la trouille, parce que tu ouvrais la porte à de nouvelles choses et ça fait toujours peur.  
Joey, réfléchissant : Tu n'as sûrement pas tort. Mais je m'en veux et je voudrais m'excuser auprès de lui.  
Jen : Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêches ?  
Joey : Disons que ces temps-ci se déplaçait n'est pas chose aisé pour moi.  
Jen : Et bien appelle-le. Dis-lui que tu as besoin de lui parler.  
Joey, se mordillant la lèvre : Rien de plus simple.  
Jen : Joey, qui ne tentes rien…  
Joey, laconique : N'as rien. Mais le problème c'est de savoir ce que je veux au juste.  
Jen : Et bien réfléchis-y ! Je dois filer maintenant, Grams va m'attendre mais si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésites pas.  
Elle lui dit au revoir et laissa Joey à ses pensées. Que voulait-elle de Pacey ? C'était une bonne question.

Pendant que Jen et Joey parlait, une autre discussion avait lieu dans le centre-ville où Dawson avait enfin mis la main sur Pacey. Il s'inquiétait pour son ami, celui-là avait clairement un problème. Il le questionna et Pacey lui ouvrit son cœur.  
Pacey : Elle m'a repoussé et s'est fâché contre moi. J'ai tout fait capoté comme d'habitude.  
Dawson : Ne dis pas ça, Pacey. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication à son comportement.  
Pacey : Oui, il y en a une, elle a trouvé que j'avais dépassé les bornes. Elle me considérait juste comme un ami, rien de plus.  
Dawson : Mais tu m'as dit que tu avais ressenti que quelque chose passait entre vous ?  
Pacey : J'ai dû rêver apparemment.  
Il se leva et donna un coup pied rageur dans une poubelle.  
Pacey : Et maintenant, j'ai perdu non seulement une relation potentielle mais aussi une superbe amitié. Je m'en veux d'avoir été aussi nul.   
Dawson se leva, attrapant son ami par le bras.  
Dawson : Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.  
Pacey : J'aurais du savoir. Elle est trop bien pour moi.  
Dawson : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu es quelqu'un de formidable et elle le sait. Je pense qu'elle te pardonnera.  
Pacey : J'en doute fortement. Je suis désolé Dawson, j'ai besoin d'être seul.  
Dawson : Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi.  
Mais Pacey ne l'écouta même pas, il s'éloignait déjà à grand pas. 

Plus tard dans la soirée, Dawson passa voir Jen pour lui parler de Pacey, il se faisait vraiment du souci pour ce dernier.   
Jen : Ne t'inquiètes pas, Dawson. Je crois que cela ira mieux.  
Dawson : Je ne te savais pas aussi optimiste.  
Jen, mystérieuse : Pas optimiste, mais disons que je connais une donnée que tu n'a pas et qui modifie toute l'équation.   
Dawson, leva un œil surpris.  
Jen: Disons seulement que il y a eu malentendu.  
Dawson la regarda, elle paraissait si sûre d'elle que cela le soulagea. Il été inquièt pour Pacey mais d'après Jen, il n'y avait pas de raison. Et il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, elle avait un instinct infaillible.

Jen été venue la voir hier, et Joey n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle avait réfléchi au pour et au contre, elle avait hésité sur ce qu'elle dirait à Pacey même si elle savait que quoique qu'elle décide, elle devrait l'appeler, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre que ce soit au titre d'ami ou de plus. Encore indécise quand a sa décision, elle décrocha le combiné et composa le numéro des Witter.  
Pacey : Allo, c'est qui ?  
Joey eut un instant la respiration coupée.   
Joey, hésitante : Salut, c'est Joey.  
Pacey reçu un choc, elle l'appelait. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle lui avait pardonné ? Il espérait de tout cœur que ce soit le cas.  
Pacey : Joey. Salut.  
Joey : Je t'appelle car je voudrais bien enfin si cela ne te dérange pas que tu passes me voir, il faut qu'on parle, je crois.  
Pacey : Oui, bien sur. J'arrive tout de suite.  
Joey : Merci.  
Mais, Pacey ne l'entendit pas, il avait déjà raccroché. Il était trop heureux, elle voulait lui parler son cœur battait la chamade, des papillons s'était nichés dans son estomac. Peut-être que finalement, il lui resté l'amie et il ne demandait pas plus, il saurait s'en contenter. Pouvoir être auprès d'elle lui suffisait amplement.

Elle l'attendait dehors, elle réfléchissait encore à ce qu'elle lui dirait quand elle vit sa voiture s'arrêtait devant chez elle. Quand elle le vit son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau. Ses yeux rieurs, son sourire charmeur, ses épaules musclés elle aimait tous ses petits détails qui le rendaient si irrésistible. Elle vit qu'il arborait une mine hésitante, rien de plus compréhensible après leurs dernières rencontres. Il s'approcha d'elle.  
Joey : Salut.  
Pacey : Salut.  
Joey : Avant tout je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour.  
Pacey : Ce n'est rien, je peux comprendre. Je n'aurais pas dû faire cela.  
Joey : Non, ne t'excuse pas, j'ai mal interpréter ton geste.  
Pacey la regarda légèrement décontenancé.  
Pacey : Comment ça ?  
Joey : J'ai cru que tu avais fait cela par culpabilité.  
Pacey, interdit : Mais bien sûr que non, je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille.  
Joey : Oui, je le sais et je m'en veux de l'avoir cru.  
Pacey : Alors si le malentendu est réglé, j'en suis heureux. Je ne voulais pas que tu m'en veuilles, je veux qu'on reste amis malgré tout. Ton amitié m'importe beaucoup.  
Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand Joey lui pris le bras. Il se retourna et la regarda.   
Joey : Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi depuis mon accident.  
Pacey, légèrement gêné : Ce n'est rien. Tu en aurais fais de même.  
Joey : Je ne sais pas, tu es un ami exceptionnel.  
Pacey se frotta les cheveux nerveusement. Joey vit qu'il était mal à l'aise.   
Joey : Je t'ai téléphoné pour autre chose encore.  
Pacey : Oh, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?   
Joey, avec un sourire : D'abord, tu pourrais t'asseoir ? Je voudrais pouvoir parler en position d'égal à égal.   
Pacey s'assit sur le banc à côté d'elle.   
Joey : Merci. Voilà ce que j'ai à te dire est un peu gênant.  
Pacey la regarda, une expression de questionnement se peignant sur son visage.  
Joey : Disons que pour commencer, il faut que je reparle de cette histoire de baiser.  
Pacey la fixa, de plus en plus intrigué.  
Joey : Je t'ai dis que je l'avais mal pris car je pensais que tu l'avais fait sous l'effet de la culpabilité et si je l'ai si mal pris, croyant cela, c'est parce que j'avais moi aussi envie de ce baiser.  
Pacey : Tu veux dire que tu avais envie que je t'embrasse ?  
Joey : Oui, je dois avouer que ces derniers temps, j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir sur notre amitié. Et je dois admettre que je ressens pour toi plus que de l'amitié.   
Tout en disant cela, elle avait baissé les yeux n'osant regarder Pacey, elle n'en revenait pas de lui dire tout ça. Pacey, quant lui réalisait petit à petit ce que venait de dire Joey. Elle éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux.  
Pacey : Joey, comme tu t'en doute probablement, j'éprouve plus qu'une simple amitié pour toi. Je suis amoureux de toi.  
Joey leva la tête à ses mots. Et elle lut dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère. Ses yeux la piquèrent, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle tenait à ce point à Pacey mais maintenant tout était clair. Le voir là, lui suffisait à savoir ce qu'elle éprouvait exactement. Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains.  
Joey : Moi aussi, je t'aime.  
Pacey cru rêver, l'entendre prononcé ses mots signifiaient tant pour lui. Il avait cru tout perdre, il y a une semaine et aujourd'hui, elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il était si ému. Il la regarda alors intensément et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement. Elle lui répondit plus ardemment, ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre comme si chaque instant leur était compté. Puis ils se regardèrent, un sourire se dessinant sur chacun de leur visage. Ils étaient si heureux de s'être trouvé.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Pacey rompit le silence.  
Pacey, la dévorant du regard : Je vous aime, Joey Potter.  
Joey, souriante : Moi aussi je vous aime, Pacey Witter.  
Pacey :As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?  
Joey : Non, tu en as déjà assez fait pour moi.   
Pacey : Et j'en ferais encore, mon amour. Si je pouvais j'effacerais ces mois de souffrance que tu as enduré et qu'il te reste a enduré.  
Joey, lui caressant le visage : Tu n'y peux rien, tu sais la vie, c'est pas comme à Hollywood, les mauvaises prises, elle les garde.  
Pacey, souriant : Décidément notre ami Dawson déteint sur toi.   
Ils éclatèrent ensemble dans un immense fou rire, l'avenir semblait désormais radieux.

FIN


End file.
